


Шаверма

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Шаверма

Шаверма у Рустема была огромная. Больше Максим нигде таких не видел. Не только в хипстерских кафешках, где в авторские шавермы пихали то оленину с брусникой, то ананасы с креветками, но размером каждый такой шедевр был с пол-ладони, но и в обычных тоже. В шаверменную Рустема — три пластиковых столика, неизменный железный прут с валиком куриного мяса, холодильник с пепси — Максим зашел случайно. Искал наобум, где бы пожрать в обед — контора только-только переехала с Волковской поближе к центру, в глухие дворы Лиговки. Ни одного нормального кафе поблизости не оказалось, а салаты в коробках из какого-нибудь «Дикси» Максим не любил, все они были сто лет назад просроченные. Так что он побродил в сером ноябрьском свете между грязных желтых домов, быстро навевающих депрессняк, и толкнул стеклянную дверь первой же попавшейся тошниловки с вывеской «У Рустема». У кого бы еще, не у Владимира же, подумал Максим и сам себе рассеянно улыбнулся. Черноволосый смуглый парень за стойкой улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— На тарелке, — сказал Максим, даже не глядя на куцее меню. — Но с собой.  
Сидеть над едой в этой убогой пародии на заведение совершенно не хотелось.  
Парень кивнул, достал из-под стойки белый плоский контейнер для горячего и отвернулся к мясу. Максим уткнулся в телефон, перелистал обновления каналов в Телеграме и поднял голову только когда продавец — сам он, интересно, был Рустем, или какой-нибудь папа-дядя его?.. — уже упаковывал контейнер в полиэтиленовый пакет.  
— Питу не надо, — сказал Максим и полез за бумажником.

Потом он притащил свою шаверму в офис, сам чувствуя, как запах распространяется вокруг — и к Тоне-секретарше, и к разрабам, и в их дизайнерскую. На кухне плотно закрыл дверь и достал контейнер из пакета. Белая мягкая крышка тут же отскочила — мяса, картошки и салата в контейнере было столько, что закрывался он с трудом.  
— Нихера себе порцайка, — пробормотал Максим и подозрительно решил, что наверняка там что-нибудь несвежее. Обнюхал, но пахло вроде нормально. Шавермой. Он взял тарелку, отвалил себе половину содержимого и заварил чай. Шаверма оказалась вполне свежей и на вкус получше, чем много где.  
Оставшаяся половина в итоге отправилась в холодильник до вечера — и очень даже пригодилась, когда Максим застрял в офисе почти до полуночи.

На следующий день он ничего искать в обед не стал — сразу пошел к «Рустему». Парень за стойкой оказался тот же и улыбнулся, явно Максима узнав. Это было приятно, Максим любил, когда его узнавали случайные люди — продавцы в «ночнике» возле дома, кассирши в супере, где он затаривался раз в неделю, тетка в кофейне на Волковской, где он раньше перехватывал пожрать в обед — эх, как она там теперь?..  
— Мне как обычно, — небрежно сказал Максим, пряча любопытство: кивнет парень или переспросит? Тот улыбнулся снова, кивнул и полез за контейнером.  
Пока он строгал шаверму, а Максим опять листал каналы, в забегаловку протерся какой-то соплеменник парня, только низкорослый и в кепке. Позвал: Рустем!.. — и дальше хала-бала по-своему. Значит, все-таки Рустемом был сам продавец. Нормально так, вот бизнес у чувака, тошниловка два на два метра на улице Боровой, прямо развернулся, не зря приехал со своих гор. Рустем, не отвлекаясь от готовки, заговорил тоже не по-русски, голос у него был мягкий, но уверенный, будто он соплеменника увещевал и в то же время от чего-то отказывался. Денег тот просил, что ли. Наверное, его собственная тошниловка уже прогорела. Соплеменник еще похалабалакал, махнул рукой и ушел — а Рустем, улыбаясь, завернул контейнер в пакет и подал Максиму. Питу класть не стал — тоже запомнил.  
Секретарша Тоня покосилась неодобрительно, когда Максим снова проволок за собой запахи жареной курицы и соуса, но ничего не сказала.  
Шавермы опять хватило на два раза.

Через неделю Тоня пришла на кухню, когда Максим как раз перекладывал половину своей слоновьей порции на тарелку. Потянулась за кружкой, но отвлеклась, распахнула глаза. Сказала:  
— Боже, Максик, ты что, по две за раз жрешь?  
— По три,- хмыкнул Максим, закрывая контейнер с остатками. — Это одна такая, прикинь. Мне еще на ужин хватит.  
— Двойная, что ли? — Тоня взяла кружку, нашарила в шкафу чайные пакетики. — Здоровая какая.  
— Да нет. — Максим вздохнул, сдавать козырное место почему-то не хотелось. — Просто у парня порции такие. Это у нас тут рядом, «У Рустема» называется.  
— Ой, всё. — Тоня вдруг стукнула кружкой от стол. — Я твои запахи неделю терплю. Теперь посмотрела — и не могу больше. Пойду тоже куплю. Этой ужасной вонючей еды, от которой уже через три куска дышать тяжко.  
— Безумству храбрых, — пробормотал Максим и открыл в телефоне читалку.

Когда Тоня вернулась, он уже доел и допивал чай. Тяжесть в желудке была приятной, мысль, что вечером тоже будет что пожрать, успокаивала. На кухне крутился разраб Серега, разогревал себе в микроволновке гречку с мясом: он был семейный и носил из дома ланчбоксы.  
— Знаешь что, Максимушка, — подозрительно ласково сказала Тоня, шлепнув об стол своим пакетом. — Ты бы сразу сказал, что это не для всех местечко.  
— А? — не понял Максим, с трудом выныривая из реальности Уркаинского уркаганата. — Ты о чем?  
— Шавермахер твой, — проворковала Тоня, — что-то не всем так щедро отсыпает. Или ты все-таки две берешь? Зачем тогда было голову морочить, блин. Стесняшка какая.  
И сунула ему под нос свой контейнер. Шавермы там было ровно столько, сколько у всех бывает. Максим даже моргнул, не понимая.  
— А может, он этот самый? — с надеждой предположил Серега, который искал «этих самых» повсюду вокруг себя, чтобы их немедленно обсудить и осудить. Максим с Лешей, другим дизайнером, иногда ржали, что Серега и в дизайнерскую контору пошел, чтоб на геев попялиться, да вот не повезло. — Может, он к тебе, Макс, шары подкатывает. Охмуряет.  
— Бабушка меня так охмуряла, — буркнул Максим. Поднялся и понес тарелку и чашку в раковину, мыть. — Только она еще надо мной стояла и в рот смотрела.  
— Так это ты у него там не ешь, — язвительно заметила Тоня. — А то он бы, может, и смотрел.  
— Лол, — хмуро сказал Максим. — Нет, ротфл. Идите в жопу. В плохом, блин, смысле.  
Сполоснул посуду и ушел за комп.

Работа не ладилась, мерзкая мысль так и застряла в голове. Нахрен этому жителю гор насыпать ему порцию вдвое больше? За те же деньги-то. Максиму вспомнилась сдержанная улыбка Рустема — на которую он сам уже начал привычно улыбаться в ответ. Да нет, не может быть. Херня какая. У них там вообще геев нет, им за это сразу харакири. То есть, не харакири, а что там у них положено за такие дела. Наверное, у них там если мужик на мужика так посмотрит, как вот Рустем на него, то сразу всё. Может, он потому и свалил со своих гор. Чтоб тут кому попало улыбаться.  
На следующий день Максим купил по дороге на работу пару дошираков и за обедом выходить не стал. Не хотелось что-то.

С Рустемом он столкнулся через три дня: пошел в метро не на Лиговку, как обычно, а на Маяк, по Боровой было короче, и Максим машинально двинул туда. В вечерней сырой темноте вывеска мигала дешевой красно-синей подсветкой, делая забегаловку еще более убогой. Рустем стоял у входа, прислонившись к стене, и курил — Максим увидел его метров за десять, переходить дорогу было тупо, разворачиваться обратно еще тупее.  
— Привет, — сказал Рустем, когда он проходил мимо. Совсем без акцента, не так, как обычно говорили продавцы в шаверменных.  
— Привет, — неловко пробормотал Максим. Остановился.  
— Чего не заходишь? — спросил Рустем, глядя себе под ноги, на блестящий от недавнего дождя асфальт. Вот теперь акцент проскользнул — нэ заходыш. Как в анекдотах про хачей. — Если что, я могу так. Не проблема, деньги потом занесешь.  
Вот опять. Нэ проблема. Дэнги. И этот бизнесмен засранный что, решил, что Максим на копейки живет, как он сам?..  
— Худею, — резко сказал Максим. — На органическую овсянку перешел. А что?  
Рустем вскинул голову, взглянул на него, провел глазами с ног до головы — словно переспросил: худеешь?  
Худеть Максиму было не надо.  
— Да ничего, — сказал Рустем. Снова без акцента. — Ну, бывай.  
Бросил окурок в лужу, оторвался от стены, ссутулился и толкнул дверь.

Еще через две недели на Тюшина открылась хипстерская бургерная, и про дошираки можно стало забыть.


End file.
